


No Happy Endings

by MorganAnimations



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Starts Off Happy, but then, downhill, goes, it just, real fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnimations/pseuds/MorganAnimations
Summary: As much as Sportacus hates to admit it, not all stories have a happy ending. However, he never experienced an unhappy ending himself, until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy what's been done so far. This is my first time doing an angst fic so it's not the best. Tell me what to improve on in the comments ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus encounters some...unusual events.

It was a bright day when Sportacus practically dragged Robbie out of bed. Today was the first day Robbie had even slept in the airship. Usually, Robbie would bring Sportacus to his lair if he wanted to have a cuddle buddy. The problem with the lair, however, was that it was extremely cold. Even when they cuddled close together, even when they had nearly a dozen blankets covering them, they were still freezing. The airship, on the other hand, was warm, cozy, and never showed signs of cooling. Not to mention, despite the bed being a lot smaller, it was actually a lot comfier.

  


And because Sportacus pulled Robbie out of bed oh-so suddenly, the villain was more than capable of complaining to the hero right then and there. But Robbie was too groggy and tired to complain whatsoever, and his throat was rather dry, so yelling would only make him feel extremely uncomfortable. The hero had already started his exercise routine, flipping around the room. The taller man coughed and reached over to the bedside table, where a glass of water sat. Chugging it all down, he breathed heavily, his throat continuing to tighten. He squeezed his eyes closed and covered his mouth with his arm, trying to quiet the loud noises he was producing.

  


Sportacus now heard what was going on, he looked at Robbie with a worried look. “Dear,” he began, “are you alright?”

  


Robbie’s coughs finally began to slow, he clawed at his hair with one hand and gripped his neck with the other. “I-I don’t f-feel well,” he stuttered through sniffs. Sportacus inched over and put a hand on Robbie’s shoulder. The sudden contact made Robbie wince. “You seem awfully sick, Robbie,” the muscular man in blue said softly. “Perhaps I could get you some medicine?” Robbie eagerly nodded in response, prompting the hero to get up and go to a hidden drawer. Inside, there was plenty of first-aid stuff. Bandages, antiseptic cream, and of course, cough medicine.

  


“This should do it,” he said to himself as he grabbed the small bottle. He walked back to Robbie, the medicine already poured into a smaller container. “Here,” he directed, “drink this.”

  


Robbie groaned, he absolutely  _ despised _ the taste of medicine. Reluctantly, he drank it, leaving an extremely bitter taste in his mouth.

  


“You should feel better in a few hours,” Sportacus said, reading the words on the medicine’s bottle. “Maybe you need more rest, love. When did you fall asleep?” Robbie rubbed his neck, not knowing the answer. “Well, I’m not sure. Maybe...2…or 3:00…” Sportacus’ face went from calm to devastated, “3:00 in the morning? Robbie, it’s 6 AM right now! You need to rest,” he assured him. “It’s not my fault I have insomnia,” the villain said in a crude tone, “You can go flippity flop to town and I’ll stay up here; out of sight, out of mind.”

  


“Robbie!”

  


The villain’s expression was blank.

  


“Don’t say that, Robbie. I worry about you all the time, even when there’s not much reason for me to. Just because you’re ‘out of sight,’ it doesn’t mean I don’t care for you.”

  


Robbie sighed and covered half his face with one of his shaky hands. “S-Sorry,” he started, “I can’t think right w-when I’m sick.”

  


Sportacus hugged Robbie, running his hands across the villain’s back. “It’s okay, dear. Just- ...please promise me you’ll stay up here while I go see the kids?”

  


Robbie nodded.

  


Sportacus smiled. “Good, I will get dressed and have breakfast. Then I’ll be on my way,” he said. Robbie again nodded in agreement, starting to lay back down in bed. Sportacus covered him up with the comfy blanket and kissed him on the forehead. Robbie’s eyes fluttered shut as his grin grew wider, which was something that he had a habit of doing every time before falling asleep. Even Sportacus had picked up on it a few nights before while he was in the lair. When Robbie finally seemed to have fallen asleep, Sportacus went over to a wall and pressed a button, revealing his superhero outfit. He slid on his vest, boots, arm guards, backpack, and hat, standing strong and proud. He backflipped across the room to get to the large opening in the wall.

  


“Table!” he commanded. The table came out, and Sportacus pressed his foot down on another button. The action forced an orange to come out of one of the table’s compartments. He peeled it, discarding the peel in a nearby trash can. He quickly ate the orange, wiping off his hands and face. He then made the table go back into the wall. He ran to the door.

  


“Door!”

  


He ran into it before it could open, making him fall backwards onto the floor.

  


“L-Let’s try this again, door!”

  


It didn’t open.

  


Sportacus groaned, standing up and pressing the button next to the door in order to open it manually.

  


Strangely enough, it still wouldn’t open.

  


“What in the world?” he thought to himself. He looked over at Robbie, fast asleep. Robbie was great with mechanics, but Sportacus didn’t want to disrupt his sleep. There was only one other way out, and it was through the opening in the floor. “Platform!” he cried out, desperate to see the kids. 

  


After about 10 seconds, he assumed it wasn’t going to work anytime soon.

  


However, just as he was about to move away from the pole, he felt the platform beneath him shake. He almost fell again, but he stayed standing because he was holding onto the pole tightly beforehand. The platform slowly lowered and Sportacus continued to grip onto the pole. He was absolutely afraid that the airship was breaking down, and that the platform was going to detach from the ship or something. When the platform lowered all the way, Sportacus removed his arms from the pole. “L-Ladder?”

  


After another 10 seconds, the rope ladder descended from the airship.

  


Whew, that was good. At least he could get down now.

  


He grabbed the rope ladder, now completely off of the platform. He was so happy that he could continue his day as normal-...

  


But then he heard it...a snap.

  


The rope ladder had snapped and it fell from the airship. Sportacus let go of the ropes and quickly put his goggles over his eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest and spun around in mid-air, letting his backpack form into a hang glider. When the hang glider was formed, he grabbed onto the ropes again and brought them up to the airship’s storage compartment, which was located in the way back. He demanded the airship to put the platform back up, and thankfully, it did so.

  


“At least the backpack is functioning,” he told himself, resting on the hang glider. He looked down and saw the kids leaving their homes, causing him to smile. He aimed downwards and started to get closer and closer to the park in the middle of town. When he finally got to the ground, his hang glider forced itself back into the backpack form.

  


“Hi kids!” Sportacus said in his cheery Icelandic accent.

  


Stephanie smiled, but quickly, her expression changed.

  


“Where’s Robbie?”

  


Sportacus sighed a bit and looked up at the airship. “He’s...not feeling well,” he frowned, looking back at the children. “Oh,” Pixel said, “he’s sick. I hope he gets better.” The other kids nodded in agreement. “I hope so too,” the mustached hero announced, “but we can still have fun while Robbie’s recovering! How about soccer? Baseball? Maybe hide-and-seek or even tag?” Sportacus suggested.

  


Trixie snickered a bit, “I vote for hide-and-seek!”

  


“But baseball is so much funner!” Ziggy complained.

  


“‘Funner’ isn’t a word, Ziggy,” Stingy said in an annoyed tone.

  


“I’m good with soccer, there’s a lot of mathematics that go into it!” Pixel exclaimed.

  


“Tag seems fun!” Stephanie smiled brightly.

  


Sportacus didn’t expect  _ that _ . All the kids voting on something different? Stingy didn’t even vote at all, he just complained about Ziggy’s grammar. The kids looked at the hero with worried eyes, not knowing what they were gonna do. “We...we could do all of them! What should we do first? Who votes for soccer?”

  


Pixel’s hand went up, followed by a nervous Stephanie’s hand.

  


There goes two.

  


“Baseball?”

  


ZIggy was practically jumping up and down, but alas, he was the only one.

  


“Hide-and-seek?”

  


Trixie’s hand went up immediately, and she forced Stingy to do it as well.

  


“Tag?”

  


Stephanie put her hand up for that choice as well, but much like Ziggy, she stood alone on that one.

  


So, it was either hide-and-seek or soccer.

  


“Who would rather do soccer?” Sportacus questioned.

  


Stephanie and Pixel raised their hands.

  


“And who’d rather do hide-and-seek?”

  


Trixie, Stingy,  _ and _ Ziggy all raised their hands.

  


“Hide-and-seek it is then!” Sportacus declared. While Pixel and Stephanie weren’t extremely thrilled about it, they still knew it’d be somewhat fun. All the kids hid while Sportacus had to find them. He gave them a good minute to hide.

  


“56...57...58...59...60!”

  


He flipped around, trying to find the kids. And by god, were they good hiders. Everything seemed like fun and games, until he heard a familiar sound.

  


_ Snap. _

  


That snap was quickly followed up with the beeping of his crystal.

  


“Someone’s in trouble,” he whispered to himself.

  


Right as he was about to call off the hide-and-seek game, he realized where the trouble was.

  


In the corner of his eye, he saw pink. LOTS of pink. And right next to the pink, there was nothing but red. A gross, ugly, stomach-churning red.

  


“...Stephanie.”

  
All he could hear now was his crystal beeping and children crying, as he quickly rushed over to the young girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus brings Stephanie to the hospital.

What Sportacus saw that day was anything but pleasant.

 

Stephanie was propped up against a tree, her legs and arms badly cut. Every incision was bleeding heavily, and her face-

 

It looked as if it were drained of life.

 

Sportacus kneeled over to her, both hands on her shoulders. “Stephanie!” he exclaimed, trying to get a response out of her. Stephanie’s eyes slowly opened, then shut again, her mouth kept moving in a very unsettling way. It looked like she was trying to talk, but she was incapable of doing so.

 

_ I need to find a doctor. _

 

Sportacus cautiously picked up the small child and held her in his arms. He ran and ran, zooming past the other kids, who had been waiting for him to find them. Every few seconds, he'd glance down at Stephanie’s face. He saw her mouth move, but he couldn't hear what she said, if she had said anything at all. He at least knew that she was alive, but he didn't know how long things would stay that way. The noise of the other children behind him was drowned out by the loud thumping of his feet. When he finally reached the hospital at the end of town, he burst through the doors.

 

“Please! Someone help me!”

 

A woman behind a desk ran from her station and looked at both of them. “Sportacus, is that the mayor’s niece?”

 

“Stephanie, yes. Just please, help me. She got badly injured and I think she needs immediate care.”

 

The woman took Stephanie in her arms. “I’ll do everything I can. You need to stay in the waiting area-”

 

“Okay! Just help her!”

 

Sportacus covered his mouth.  _ Did he just lose his temper? _

 

“I-...I'll go sit down…” he said.

 

The woman quickly took Stephanie into the emergency room as Sportacus sat down in the waiting area. He looked down at his hands, which had little sprinkles of blood here and there. A couple seats to his left, there was a young, dark-haired, lanky man in a black outfit. He had a couple gashes on his face, which were not bleeding whatsoever, and his outfit seemed torn around the wrists. Before Sportacus could ask him what had happened to him, a different woman called his name. Sportacus couldn’t hear it, as it was quite inaudible, but the man seemed to hear it just fine.

 

The man stood from his seat and walked over to the desk, “Já?”

 

The woman took a huge stack of papers and handed them to the man. Whatever she said was, once again, too quiet for Sportacus to hear.

 

The man took the papers and walked towards the door. But before exiting, he looked back at Sportacus, giving him a strange glare. Sportacus looked at the man, puzzled, pointing to his chest as if to ask if he was the one the man was glaring at. He even turned around, seeing if there was  _ anyone _ else in the room he could be directing his attention towards. By the time Sportacus looked back at the man, the man was gone.

 

Sportacus looked back down at his hands worriedly, twiddling his thumbs impatiently. The image of Stephanie was burned into his mind, all the cuts, all the bruises, and the look in her eyes. The thoughts alone was making his eyes water with sadness. He buried his face into his hands and sniffled, something he hadn’t done in a long time. As he began to weep, he heard the front door open again, followed by a familiar child’s voice.

 

_ “Sportacus!” _

 

And, before he knew it, a small blonde-haired child hopped into his arms. “Where were you?”

 

The hero stared at Ziggy with a look of sorrow. “Something happened to Stephanie...I...I don’t know how or when, but she needed to be brought to the hospital. I’m sorry for abandoning you kids…”

 

Trixie’s eyes widened. “What exactly happened to her?”

 

“She-...s-she was cut very badly. Bruised too,” he said through sniffs. “B-But...don’t worry! I bet she’ll make it out okay!” he hoped.

 

“Sportacus,” Pixel began, “are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“That’s not very convincing,” Stingy noted, watching the tears stream down the hero’s face.

 

Ziggy, still in Sportacus’ arms, hugged him tightly, prompting the other children to join in on a group hug. Sportacus began to sob harder, but as he was being held by the four children, his eyes suddenly widened and his body froze.

 

“S-Sportacus?” Ziggy asked.

 

“...Let go.”

 

“Why?”

 

Sportacus stood up, forcing the kids off of him. He ran towards the door and looked back at the kids. “Please, stay together and stay here. I don’t want anyone hurting you when I leave.”

 

“Why are you going?!” asked Trixie.

 

Sportacus looked through the glass door, eyeing the airship far off into the distance.

 

_ “Robbie’s still in there...I need to know if he’s okay…” _

 

And with that, the hero ran off.

 

Sportacus ran quicker than even he was used to, and when he finally got under the airship, he was so disoriented that he could barely stand upright. “L-Ladder!” he commanded. He stood there for a good 5 seconds until he remembered something. 

 

There was no ladder anymore.

 

“Gah!” he exclaimed, kicking the ground. He groaned and pressed a button on his backpack, transforming it into a jetpack. He slowly began to rocket off the ground and reach the airship door. The platform outside the door extended, but the door itself would not open. He pounded on the door, he had no other choice than to open the door by force. Once he broke the door down, he quickly bolted into the airship, also turning off his jetpack in the process. Once he was fully inside, he turned towards the bed.

 

What he saw made his heart sunk. Or rather, what he  _ didn’t _ see.

 

“ROBBIE?!”

 

He tore through the blankets and sheets, but his eyes were sadly not deceiving him. Robbie was not in the bed.

 

“Oh no...no no no no no…”

 

Was he too late?

 

His body began to curl up into a ball, his stomach twisting in terror.  _ “I...I was too late…” _

 

But something about that didn't make sense. If Robbie wasn't there, if Robbie was truly in trouble, then...why didn't Sportacus’ crystal-

 

“Sportacus!” he cried out from the back room of the airship. Sportacus’ eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. That deep, husky, beautiful voice. He sprang up on his feet and rushed towards the back room, his hand on the doors “open” button.

 

“Robbie? What are you doing in there? Aren't you still sick? You should be in bed!”

 

Robbie opened the door himself, a wide-eyed look on his face.

 

“Was...was that  _ you _ pounding on the door?”

 

Sportacus’ face went blank. “I mean, yes. I had no other way of getting in. Why's that importa-...”

 

Robbie scoffed at the hero, “Well,  _ that _ would've been good to know.”

 

“Oh...did I scare you?”

 

“Why else would I have hid in the storage area?!” the villain replied.

 

The hero groaned,  _ ugh, how stupid of me to just burst through the airship, not thinking of what Robbie might think’s happening _ . Those thoughts were ultimately stopped when Robbie hugged him tightly. “You're such a dork, Sportaflop, but I'm glad that you care about me, even if you get a bit...ridiculous...with the amount of care you have.”

 

“Robbie, I-...I don't think you get why I'm so worried right now. You see, Stephanie just got _ really _ hurt, and I was scared because the airship broke down earlier, so I naturally thought that you might be in trouble, and-”

 

“Lemme ask you a question, okay, Sport?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“When Pinky got hurt, did your crystal go off, or no?”

 

“It...it went off right away, why wouldn't it?”

 

“Well, if I was in trouble, your crystal would have gone off. And did your crystal go off any other time today?”

 

“N-no, but-”

 

“You get the point. If I was in real danger, you would know. So stop worrying yourself like this. I don't want to be such a burden to you,” Robbie concluded. “Robbie, you're not a-” “Yes I am, and you know it. I'm just one more thing for you to worry about!” the villain coughed again.

 

“Robbie, I may as well take you to the doctor. The kids are already there, waiting for me. Let's kill two birds with one stone, c'mon!”

 

Without any opportunity to disagree, Robbie went with the elf. As Sportacus reached the ground, he looked back at the fae. “Hey, I was just wondering, if maybe, when you're feeling better, could you-”

 

“You can just ask if I can fix the airship. And to answer that, yes, yes I can. Okay?”

 

The hero smirked a bit, continuing to carry the man to the hospital doors. Once he opened them, he was greeted with the kids.

 

“Yay! You're back!” Ziggy exclaimed. “And Robbie's here too!” Trixie grinned. “Yippie, I guess,” Stingy said. Suddenly, Sportacus came to a realization. “Where's Pixel?” Stingy glanced over to a nearby hallway. “Bathroom. He'll be out soon.”

 

“But he's been in there for 5 minutes!” Ziggy said worriedly.

 

“Maybe he's playing on that wrist thingamajig of his,” Trixie argued.

 

“Maybe there's a line inside the room?” Stingy suggested.

 

“Maybe you're all over-thinking things,” Robbie added, sitting in a chair.

  
“Or maybe,” someone began, “you're right on track."


End file.
